No Turning Back
by Aver.G
Summary: What if Amy forgot to take the after morning pills? What will happen between Liam and her? Will this turn her life upside down? Will her confusion for her love for Karma be solved? Will Karma still talk to her after she knows what happen between Liam and her?
1. Chapter 1

"Liam is so filled with guilt, he is about to tell Karma."

"Where is he?"

"He's staying home today,"

"And where is that?"

"I don't know, I've only been to his house once,"

"So you do know where he lives,"

"I'm so bad at keeping secrets."

* * *

Shane had to tell where Liam lives and went straight away to his house after school. Amy amazed of how big Liam's house is. It's huge and she wondered why she never knew Liam was from a really rich family. She was waiting for Liam outside of his house until Liam caught the sight of her standing outside of his house.

"No, no, no, you can't be here. You have to go." Liam said while he tried to grab Amy's arm.

"You are going to tell Karma? Well, I am here either to change your mind or pull out your tongue. You pick?"

"The guilt is killing me, I have to get this off my chest."

"If Karma finds out, it would kill her."

"I cannot pretended that night never happened." Liam said.

"It was not your secret to tell," Amy replied.

"Or maybe it wasn't your secret to keep. Can you please leave,"

"Not until you prom-," Amy was interrupted who seem to be Liam big sister.

"Oh, hello, you have a friend," his sister acknowledging Amy's existence.

"She's not my friend," Liam replied while pointing at Amy.

"No, I'm not," Amy interrupted. "I was, but I'm his girlfriend," while putting her arms around Liam.

Liam tried do denied that Amy is his girlfriend and Amy cut him by lying to his sister by telling her that Liam has been so secretive about his family to her. Then his sister invite Amy to stay for the party and pull her to get her something to wear, that is suitable for the occasion.

Robin is his sister name and she bring Amy to her room and called out for one of the maid named Sonia. She is a middle aged women, foreign.

"Sonia this is Amy, and Amy this is Sonia. She will help you get dress," later then Robin went to her closet, and she took a short white dress with lace on top out of her closet. It was one of her old dress, and she wanted Amy to wear because she thought it would look good on her. Then she left Sonia to get Amy dress for the party.

"You must be, Liam's girlfriend," Sonia said to Amy and she just smiled at her. Amy get into the dress, and it was a bit tight for her somehow and Sonia is helping Amy adjust the front of her dress and she noticed something that made her so curious to ask Amy before she zips the dress for her. "Does he know about it?" Sonia asked.

"Know about what?" Amy asked her back.

"About the bun in the oven," she replied. Amy was surprised by the statement that she turned around and give Sonia a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not pregnant," Amy being defensive.

"I'm sorry miss Amy, maybe you are not. But I have been dealing with lots of pregnant ladies back at home, my mother is a midwife. And I know when a women is pregnant and you have a bump, I would say, two or three month in," she explained to Amy.

"What? No, no, no." Amy was trying to deny because she was afraid if it might be true because she have been missing her period. She thought it was normal because she always have irregular cycle.

"No, no, about what?" Robin interrupted.

"I was only telling her how pretty she looks," Sonia lied to Robin with guilt in her face because she thought Amy already knew about the bump.

"You don't have to be that insecure Amy, you look beautiful," Robin said to her and she slowly put her hand on her stomach because she was actually feeling sick. "Let me help you with your hair and makeup," Robin then put Amy hair into a classy ponytail and put some makeup on her. Amy refuse to wear a lot of makeup because she was uncomfortable with wearing make up. Then Robin tells Amy what the party was for and it turns out it was her engagement party. She feels guilty to be interrupting the party, because her intention was to stop Liam from telling Karma that they slept together about two months ago. Amy just listen as Robin tell her how she met her fiance and later Amy found that Liam's family owns the Skwerkel company and that explains how he's rich. The information gave Amy something to use against Liam, because he was the leader of protest against his family business at school. And it turns out that his sister has been keeping his secret from his family.

* * *

Amy then went straight to Liam while he was making a martini for his dad.

"You don't know anything about my life," Liam said to Amy.

"You're right and I don't care. Just promise me not to tell karma, and I'll make a polite exit and we never have to speak about this ever again." she replied.

"And if I don-," he was interrupted by his dad asking for his martini.

"Hi, who is this young women?" he's dad ask.

"I'm Amy, I'm Liam's girlfriend and I'm pregnant," she said spontaneously. She knows wasn't suppose to joke about that since she might be, she was surprised with herself to even say that. Seeing his dad's reaction, Amy add, "I'm kidding. It's just an in law humor to break the ice," she fake laugh and Mr Booker laugh with her.

"You must met at school,"

"No, we met at a protest," Amy said to trigger Liam.

"Honey can I steal you away for a moment?" Liam said before she start to tell his parents everything. He then pull Amy to the corner, and locked Amy in the supply room. Amy sat there until, one of the girl that is working for the catering open the door and let her out.

"This is your last chance. If you won't promise not to tell Karma, I'm going to make a scene," Amy warned him.

"Gosh, you're mental," he said and Amy slapped him and trying to make a dramatic scene. When Liam grab her by the waist, she refuse by saying don't touch her.

Then she blurted out, "do you know where did I met Liam? At a protest. You know what we were protesting? Skwerkel."

"Liam," his father called him in a disappointing tone.

"But it turns out, he was only seducing me. He never told me his father, founded the company. Who are you Liam booker?" Amy continued her drama.

Liam clapped his hands, "That was a good performance, Amy, having been taking acting classes," he said.

"To make it worst, he slept with my best friend," Amy add while she throw, a glass of champagne to his face.

Then his father went up to him and said he needed to see him in another room and Amy feel like he deserve it since he won't promise to tell Karma that they slept together. Then, Amy followed them and she heard the argument between Liam and his dad, it did not went well and somehow she feels guilty. Plus, then she remembered, it is no use she is doing this to Liam. Ruining his relationship with his family because if she is pregnant, it would change everything. The secret between them would be out as well.

* * *

Amy meet Liam by the pool with a small chocolate doughnut in her hands.

"Consider this a peace doughnut, I acted like a mental patient. How can I make things better with your dad," she said it with guilt in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, things were bad long before this. Part of me admired for what you did. You rock the boat, something I've been chicken to do," Liam said and turn around and grab everyone's attention with his spoon and his glass of champagne.

"I'm just gonna say, we're sorry that we cause a commotion such an important day. But why stopped there," he said and Amy was shocked by his moves and awkwardly standing next to him as he continued, "I'm sorry for being a disappointment, I'm sorry that I have no interest in joining the family business, I'm sorry for being an artist, since money and power means everything to you. I guess I was even sorry for being born."

"Liam, please not now," his sister walked towards him.

"Right, mom?" Liam said and everybody in the room was shocked. "That's right folks, Robin my sister is actually my mother. She got herself knocked up at 16," he said and Amy gulped as she is afraid that she might be one. "And those two, my grandparents, ship her to boarding school in Switzerland and then they raised me as their own son. They've all been lying about it for so long, they actually now believe," he then walked away and Amy let out a small awkward laugh before she followed him.

"I can't believe did I actually called that out loud," he said to Amy with a wide smile and a sigh of relief.

"You did and your family-"

"Probably disowned me, but right now, I do not give a fuck," he let out a big sigh. "I have a huge weight off my back,"

"Now I get why you are so hung up on honesty," Amy said while she is not being honest herself. Liam explained how his world cracked when he found out that his sister was actually his mother.

"I don't want to tell Karma something that she can't unknow it, I care about her too much,"he said.

"That is just how I feel, thank God," Amy add. "This morning we have one secret between us, and now we have too,"she said when it is actually three that Liam still doesn't know. She then tried to walk away before she realized the earings. "Oh this earings, I can pawn them and run away so no one can find me," she said.

"What?" Liam was confused about her wanting to run away and Amy took off the earings and hand it to him and give him a hug. A warm tight hug. "What's that for?" Liam asked.

"I'm sorry for what happened, take care," and she took off.

* * *

Liam was sitting at one of the chairs at the back of his house, staring at the plant while his mind was lost thinking about what just happen and what is going to happen to him after this because of his impulse actions. Sonia, found him Liam sitting looking so worried. She thought that probably Amy told him about the news about her and he is probably worried about it. So she confront him.

"She told you about it, did she? You guys are going to be fine." she said to Liam while sitting at the chair next to him.

"She who?" he asked.

"Amy. She told you about it, did she? It's okay, you can tell me."

"Tell you what? Amy haven't told me anything," he said. Sonia was surprised that Amy did not say anything to him about the bump and she have no right to tell him about it. She was feeling guilty that she even asked.

"Oh, nevermind," she got up, to avoid him asking more questions.

"Sonia, please. You know how I hate secrets," he grabbed her hands. "You basically helped raised me, you know me, right? Please tell me," Liam was curious about what Amy is keeping from him. He thought that there is no secret between them anymore, he was getting worried what it is she's been hiding.

"It's not my place to tell Liam," she said.

"Please, I tell me, after what happened with my parents, I really hope that you are the last person that wanted to keep secrets from me, please," he begged her.

"Hmmm, when I was back home, I handled a lot of pregnant women. And well, I can tell when a women's body when she's pregnant," she explained.

"Wait, what? How this have to do with Amy?" Liam asked.

"I help her get dressed for the party Liam," she tells him. "And that is only what I can tell you," she got up and walked away.

"Oh my god," Liam then realized what she meant by that and summing with the fact Amy joked around about running away, make sense. She might be pregnant.

Liam then went to find Sonia, and found her in his sister/mom's room, hanging her clothes back into the closet.

"Sonia, are you hundred percent sure she's you know,"

"I'm sure but I don't know, I might be wrong, she just knew as well after I told her, so it means she haven't take a test yet,"

"Can you help me? Please?" Liam asked.

"With what?"

"Here's some money, can you buy a few different pregnancy tests for me,"

"Why?" Sonia asked.

"I'm making her take it, just to be sure,"

* * *

 **I've always curious about Liam and Amy's relationship. So, i decided to go for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Liam drive to Amy's house and give a knock on the door and the door opened to reveal Lauren at the door.

"What do you want Liam?" she asked.

"Are your parents home?" he ask her back.

"Nope,"

"Where they went?"

"Dinner,"

"Why are you asking about my parents, what's your real intention Booker?" she asks.

"I'm looking for Amy," he replied.

"What so you can, cheat on Karma behind her back with her?" she said with her bitchy tone.

"Wait, what?"

"I know about you and Amy. That you slept with her at the night of our parents wedding. I saw you,"

"I'm not cheating on Karma, it's complicated. Can I see her please?"

"She doesn't want to see anyone, she even did not have her dinner tonight,"

"Please, Lauren, this is important, please,"

"Okay fine, but if she's mad, it's not my fault. Got it? What's in the paper bag?" she asked.

"Something for her,"

"Yeah, what is it?" she was curious.

"It's food," Liam lied and run upstairs and into Amy's room.

"What the hell you're doing here?" Amy asked as she got up and sit on her bed. She was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling before Liam unexpectedly barged into her room.

"I need something to talk to you about," he said as he closed the door.

"There's nothing to talk about Liam, you can't be in my room."

"Sonia told me," Liam said. Amy froze and she took a deep breath before she told him to get out.

"Get out, Liam, I'm begging you."

"We need to talk about this,"

"Get out!" Amy throws one of her pillows at him and he dodged it.

"Please don't go mental on me again," Liam beg. And he sat next to Amy on her bed.

"What do you want Liam?" she asked.

"You know that you're not in this alone right?"

"What are you talking about, Liam? I'm exhausted, I need to go to bed early."

"I need you to take these tests to be sure," he hands her the paper bag and she took it and only to see a few pregnancy tests in it. Amy then threw the paper bag on the floor.

"I'm not pregnant! Whatever Sonia said to you, I know that I'm not," she try to convince him.

"Then, why won't you just take the goddamn test? If you really not, you shouldn't be scared to take it."

"Liam, please, I cannot handle this right now," she eyed started to get blurry with tears. She was an inch into crying.

"Amy, whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not gonna fuck this thing up like my family. I promise not to bail on you," he said as he grabbed her hand and squeeze it.

"Fine," Amy wiped her tears and took the tests on the floor and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Are you done?" Liam asked after she's been in there the second round. The two first test she took, she put it back into the box, because she wanted to look at all of the tests all at once. Then, she go get a big bottle of mineral water and drank and wait for her to pee for that second time. And she also put it back into the box.

"Have some patience. Gosh!" she open the door and get out of the bathroom. She hand the boxes to Liam and sit on her bed.

"You want me to look at it?" he asked.

"Yeah, because I can't." Amy replied.

Liam then paces back and forth in her room, too scared to take out the tests from the box.

"Gosh, Liam, you're making me nauseous, pacing-"

"Can you not say something like nauseous, are you really nauseous? Or it's just an expression?" Liam asked.

"Just take out one of the tests and just look at it!" Amy was getting annoyed because she really does feel nauseous seeing Liam like that.

"Why are you putting the pressure on me? You peed on it, you should check," he said.

"Okay fine, just gimme the box," Amy said it like she's trying to control herself from bursting into tears.

"No, it's okay, I'll check," Liam feels guilty that Amy in that state and he should be the on that understand what she is about to go through if she is pregnant.

"Liam, just give it to me," Amy tried to pull the box from his hands. And Liam started to pull it from her hands. They were struggling with the box, that it fell on the floor, and all the tests dropped on the floor.

"OHMYGOD," they both said.

* * *

Amy was laying on her bed under her covers, crying. It has been an hour she's crying under there. She refuses to talk or look at Liam.

"Amy, you need to stop crying, it been an hour," he said with guilt piling up in him.

"It was only a one-time thing," she said under her covers.

"Amy, can you please talk to me, we need to talk about this," he sat next to her and pull her covers, to reveal her face, red and wet crying under the covers.

"What is it to talk about? Huh? I slept with my soulmate's boyfriend and the worst part is that I'm knocked up!"

"We did not expect this would happen, I love her too. It was a mistake but what can we do?"

"I'm getting an abortion," Amy said.

"Wait, what? No, you can't!" disagree with her decision.

"Why? You said it was a mistake. If I just get an abortion, everything will go back to normal, like this never happened. It's the only choice." She explained.

"You know what I can't do? Knowing that I let somebody kill my kid, it will haunt me forever. What if my mom decided to kill me when she was sixteen, that would be sad. I wouldn't even exist and I would never know art and acknowledge how amazing it is."

"That's you Liam, not me. I can't do this, it's our child, I have the rights. This is my body, I am going to carry it for the next what, seven months. Then what happen next? Give it for adoption? Carrying it for nine months and give it away? That's not happening, or the other choice, keep it. Are you even ready for the responsibility Liam? Do you think that your family and my family will be on board with this? I don't think so." Amy is scared and depressed about it. He can sense it in her voice, she left him speechless.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever you want. Tell me when you're going to get rid of it. The least I can do is take you there."

"Thank you, for understanding my decision,"

"Yeah sure. I better get going, it's already late."

"Wait, can you wait until my parents are asleep? They probably are mad knowing that you've been in my room all this time,"

"What about Lauren? She knows I'm here,"

"She won't tell, trust me. I'll explain to her tomorrow. Not about the pregnancy thing, about how you need to wait until my parents are asleep to get out of the house."

"What are you going to tell Lauren if she asks you what I'm doing in your room?" he asked.

"I'll tell her that, we were discussing homework or something. I'll settle with her later," Amy said.

"Okay.,"

* * *

Liam waited until 2 for her parents to go to bed. He could go out from her window, but he could not bear jumping from her bedroom window. The last time he did that, got him a few bruises. Amy was fast asleep due to her crying. She literally cried herself to sleep and he felt bad. He sat next to where she was sleeping and smooth his hands on her tummy where the baby would be and he whispered.

"I'm sorry that we have to kill you but, I just want you to know, that I already love you," Liam is a bit sad about the abortion. He was against killing, especially his own kid but it wasn't his choice to make. Liam love kids and it kills him to know that they are getting rid one his own. Then Liam got out of Amy's room and slowly went down the stairs and he was shocked to see Lauren in the kitchen.

"Gosh, you scared me," Liam said.

"I hope she gets her 'Food' that you bring her, whatever it is,"

"Yeah, she loves it,"

"She loves it huh? I never thought she would love it,"

"Ummm, I better get going," he changes the topic.

"What are doing in Amy's room this long?" Lauren asks.

"We did nothing, just talk and discuss stuff, Amy told me to wait until your parents are asleep before leaving," he explained.

"What stuff are you guys discussing about?"

"Stuff."

"Hmm, okay. I don't know what you and Amy are keeping, but I'll found out about it eventually."

"Okay," Liam was nervous being around Lauren. She gives him chills with her bitchiness.

"Hurry up, get out, so I can lock the door." she said.

"Oh okay,"

* * *

The next morning, Amy was brushing her teeth and Lauren come into the bathroom and make that face like she was about to ask her something.

"What do you want Lauren?" Amy asked.

"About last night,"

"What about last night?"

"What was Liam Booker doing in your room until late night? Are you guys having sex again?"

"No! I would never do that to Karma, we were just talking, and discuss things, about school."Amy explained.

"Yeah, talk about school with Liam Booker. Wow, very realistic that is," she said. "And how's the food?"

"The one Liam bring in the paper bag," she can sense that it was not the food he was bringing and Amy is about to lie to her.

"Oh, that. It was just pastry," Amy lied.

"Oh okay, then, it's interesting that your lying ability is improving." and Lauren left.

Amy look herself in the mirror, and all she see was a mess and it makes her want to skip school and cry all day in her bed.

"Don't cry Amy, don't cry. It's okay. It's going to be over and everything is going back to normal. Stay strong," she tells herself in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Amy went to Liam's house to stop him from telling Karma about the night they spent together, Liam and Karma already got back together. Amy told Karma that she approved her relationship with Liam and she has put everything behind about her confession at the wedding. She told Karma that she values their friendship and a boy could never get between them.

Amy and Liam sat across from each other awkwardly at the lunch table, both ignoring each other. Amy stirred her spoon around in her pudding, she is really not in the mood for it. Actually, she is craving a really good grilled cheese sandwich.

Karma laughter woke her up, "Oh my god, I can't believe she did that! Can you believe it, Amy?"

Amy's head snapped and look at her blankly, "Huh?"

Karma give her a confuse look, "You weren't listening?"

"I'm sorry, I've been tired lately," she said, not really lying. All she want to do is crawl back into her bed and sleep.

"Oh, why?" Karma asked.

Amy paused, not sure how to explain herself. It was a moment before she opens her mouth, "Umm... Just late studying,"

"Late studying?" Karma questioned, looking at her confused for a few moments. She then gasped and squealed, "Oh my god, you're joking!"

Amy's eyebrows forward together, "Huh?"

Karma grinned, "Oh like you don't! Did you find someone? A girl? A boy? And you didn't tell me?"

Amy's cheeks blushed up, "What? No, of course not! Why makes you even think that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, you've been distant lately." she said. "Come on, who is the person, is it a girl? Or a guy, I don't know maybe you're bi or something. There has to be someone you have been spending thinking about lately."

"Karma, come on, stop it," Liam said, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" Karma shrugged innocently. "Amy's my best friend we are allowed to talk about this."

"I'm not seeing anybody." Amy made it clear.

"Well then, you need one," she said. "Well, since you have a problem meeting someone and socialize, maybe Liam has some friends. Lesbian friends or I could ask Shane to look for you one? How's that?" she grinned.

"I'm fine, really," Amy said.

"Liam, I think you should look into it, maybe you have lesb-"

"Karma, stop it," Liam said. "Okay, I'm just want to help Amy here. Don't you want me to help Amy find a date or something?"

Amy is annoyed and tired Karma trying to hook her up. The last person that broke her heart was Karma and she just don't need this now that she is pregnant. "I don't want a girlfriend, a boyfriend or just anybody to date!" she got up, not missing the surprised look on Karma's face before leaving the cafeteria to go to the bathroom.

She went into a stall, pressing her back against the door, and slid down it, feeling bad now.

Amy placed her hand on her stomach and rub it. Her eyes watered up and a few tears left. She was an emotional wreck.

* * *

Amy was lying in bed when her phone rings. She sees it was Liam, and she picked it up. Her eyebrows came together as she slide her screen to answer and brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Liam,"

"I know," Amy sat up from her bed, curious as what he had to say, "What do you want?" she asked, not meaning for it come up rude.

"I'm outside your house, can you come out? I have to talk to you," he asked.

"You're outside my house?" and went over to her window. She couldn't see his car well enough because it was dark but she did and she was surprised.

"I'm outside, can you come out? I have to talk to you," he asked.

She hesitated and sigh, "I'm too lazy, Liam. You come in if you want, my parents are out for dinner again."

"That's the thing, I can't. Lauren is giving me creeps, and I'm afraid that I might say something I shouldn't tell," he explained.

She took a deep breath and sigh, "One second,"

She grabbed her sweater and left her room. She went down the steps and when Lauren is giving her a questionable look, she simply told her that she's going for a walk. Lauren knows she was lying but she just let her go because she have a lot of things to do.

She went outside and went to Liam's car. She quickly got in and rubbed her hands together before turning to look at him. She was expecting for him to say something, so she just looked at him. Then she feels awkward that he did not say anything. "Liam. What do you want?"

"I think we should tell Karma," he said not looking at her.

"What?" Amy yelled at him as she was surprised.

"I mean, we should tell her together, about what we did and our situation," he explained.

Her mouth dropped, "What? No. I can't just go up to my best friend and say, 'oh, I'm sorry that I slept with your boyfriend and now I'm pregnant, I hope we can still be best friends.' No, it doesn't work that way, Liam. I can't handle her look of betrayal."

"And you think I can?" he questioned. "My parents is going to be flipped if they know that I got a girl pregnant after, you know what happen to me," he hit the steering. "You're going to help me tell her. You won't going to be the only one to lose her."

They went into a glaring contest before Amy realized what he said was true. She didn't want to, but she knows sh has to. She doesn't want Karma finding out from other people.

"She won't even found out if I have an abortion,"

"Are sure, you want to get one?"

Amy took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm sure. And we can put all of this behind and we won't lose anyone in our life."

"Except the baby," Liam said and Amy turns her look to him looking hurt, "I'm sorry, just forget. I, I was wondering if you already have a bump or something? I know it's weird, but I'm curious about it."

Amy was a bit shocked by the question because she never thought of looking at it, or feel it. She pull her shirt up and place her hand on her abdomen, and she can feel her abdomen hard, not like usual. "I'm not sure what a bump looks like."

She did not realize what she was doing, pulling her shirt up in front of Liam, "this is super weird," she said.

"No, not at all. Have you made plans when are you getting the abortion?"

She shook her head, "I'm scared to make an appointment, because basically my mom knows almost everyone in this town, and I know someone from the planned parenthood center will tell my mom they saw me there."

"Well, um," he said. "I know this private doctor that does an ultrasound and stuff, I bet they do abortion as well. It's a bit far from here, I can call them for you if you want. I can come with you and take you there. I doubt they'll know your mom."

She stared at him shocked, "You would do that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not. We're in this together remember," he said.

"Well, um, thanks."

After a few more moments talking about the plan, she told him that she had to go back in. She got out of the car, she walked to her door, and Liam drove away. She went in and went back to her room, but she was taken aback when she saw Lauren sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking questions here. Why is Liam even here just now?"

"How do you even know he's here."

"Because I know his car, stupid. and I saw his car across the street."

"That was nothing, we were just talking about stuff," Amy explained.

"All these secret meetings between you and Liam is getting boring. You know Karma will find out about this eventually, right?" Lauren said and Amy's expression changed.

"Please don't tell her, please," she begs.

"She won't know from me but from you. Because you suck at lying, and you're going to slip out eventually," she said.

Amy smacked her teeth, "get out from my room Lauren."

"Happy to," and she walked out.

Amy walked over to the door and slammed it shut, feeling moody already.

Amy went upstairs to her room and took off her sweater. She raised her shirt up to show her belly. She place one hand on her small bump and rub it.

She sigh heavily and went to her bed, lying down. Usually right now, she would do her homework but she was really tired. She placed her hand on her stomach. It's weird how she didn't feel pregnant. Like nothing was even there. She remembered what she learned in health class. She should have notice the signs.

Sore breast, bloating, peeing a thousand times a day, cravings, always feeling tired.

After an hour, she did her homework and took her shower. She came back out and checked her phone, and she got a text from Karma.

From Karma: I'm having a problem with my homework, can I come?

To Karma: You can, but I'm already heading to bed. I'm really tired today.

From Karma: Okay then, goodnight Amy.

Amy woke up in the middle of the night with a sudden rising feeling of bile in her throat again. "Oh, God," she said, getting up with her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom on time before all her dinner come back up.

A moment later, Amy stopped throwing up and wiped across her mouth, flushing the toilet. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

Lauren knock the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

Amy spit up her toothpaste, "Yeah, okay. Food poisoning."

"Okay, can you keep it down, I'm trying to have a beauty sleep here." she warned her.

Amy went back to bed, and it took her an hour before she falls back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks later._

Amy jumped up and down as she tried to button her pants. Her jeans are not fitting anymore. She tried so hard to button up her pants, she tried all of her jeans; this one had to fit!

Finally getting the button through the hole, she gave a sigh of relief. She threw a black long sleeve sweatshirt and pull her hair up in a braid and she went downstairs for breakfast.

She filled her plates with three large pancakes, two pieces of bacon, some eggs and toast.

"Woah, honey are you that hungry?"

Amy shrugged, "Yeah, and because all of this smells good," she took a sit at the dining table and started eating. She was hungry for hungry that morning because now that she's eating for two and her mom didn't make breakfast a lot, so she was happy.

After finishing a quarter of her breakfast, she chugged down some orange juice. She grabbed her bag and jog out of the house and to the car. She asked her mom to send her to school because her mom needed to go somewhere, probably meeting her friends or something and it's on the way.

Amy's stomach started to feel weird, and she wanted to throw up. It's probably the morning sickness or because she just ate too much and too fast. Amy's face started to turn pale like she could throw up any minute now and her mom looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright honey?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I just ate too fast, it'll pass later on," she said waving it off. She grabbed her bag and swing in over one shoulder and got out, "See you later, mom," she said.

"Bye," her mom said and drove away when Amy turned and walk toward the school.

* * *

Amy made a face, pulling her jeans that felt tight around her. She hates how she has a bump now and the fact she is feeling crampy.

She felt tired and she feels like unbuttoning her pants. Halfway through the hallway, she met up with Karma and Liam. Amy quickly looked away from Liam though, still not able to look at him in front of Karma.

"You okay Amy?" Karma asked. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I just had a big breakfast this morning and I just ate too fast." she said.

"You have been eating a lot lately," Karma said. "And thankfully, it's going to the right spots. You're getting curvier."

"Oh okay, I don't need to hear this," Liam said. "I think I got to go."

Karma spoke, "Hey if you're with me, you'll have to handle girls talk." she pat him on the chest, "Anyways, where we are again, Amy?"

Amy shook her head, "No we'll talk about it lat-" she paused feeling her stomach turn, "Later-" she paused again, feeling as if pressure was rising up her throat, she swallowed the feeling, "Oh, God!" she said, running towards the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls, falling down on her knees and threw up chunks of her breakfast.

As she threw up, the door opened and she heard Karma's voice, "Amy, are you okay?" she asked and Amy feels her rubbing her back while she throws up.

When Amy stopped throwing up, she fell down on her side and leaned against the stall wall, tired. She wiped her mouth as she panted, "That was embarrassing and disgusting."

"Are you okay? Why'd you throw up?" Karma asked.

"I don't know," she said. "My mom made bacon this morning and maybe it did not cook right and I ate too fast. Plus I chugged a glass of orange juice, maybe it did not digest well."

"Well, thank god is that," she said slapping her hand to her chest. "For a second there, I thought you were pregnant or something. But then again, you need to have sex to get pregnant and you're still a virgin."

Karma did not know Amy had sex because then she'd nag at Amy to tell her who the person was and that would be a bad thing.

"True," Amy replied giving her a small smile. The sudden feeling of throwing up is getting to her again.

"Come on, I have a mouthwash - oh god." she said in disgust when Amy fall on her knees gain and throw up.

A moment later, she stopped, knowing that her stomach was empty. Karma helps her up, and she stood there, trying to catch her breath as she flushed the toilet. Then they walked out from the stall to the sink.

Amy turned on the cold water and leaned over the sink and rinse her mouth. Karma handed her a small bottle of mouthwash and Amy thanked her. She poured some of the blue liquid in her mouth and swooshed it around for a few seconds until she spits it out.

"Wanna go to the nurse?" Karma asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to be fine. Actually, I'm feeling better," she said. "Let's get to class."

* * *

After school, Amy was glad that she saw Liam when she walked out of the building. Karma was probably busy with her drama practice. She was leaning at the back of his car, biting down on her nails nervously.

He comes up to his car and Amy moved from behind the car, "Liam?"

His head snapped to her and he looked confused, "Amy? What's wrong?"

"Um, I need to talk to you." she said.

"Get in," he said. She walked around the car and got on the passenger side. She got in and he drove out of the school parking lot and drove all the way to the park, where no one is really around.

He turns to Amy as she stays still, "Okay, what is it?"

"How long it's been Liam?" she asked.

"How long it's been what?"

"How long it's been since you promised me that you would book an appointment for the abortion," she said as Liam remained silence. "It's been two weeks, and the morning sickness is getting bad that people might start notice. Plus, I can't fit into any of my pants now, you know how bad is that?"

"About that, I thought you forgot about it since you haven't mentioned it," he said.

"I haven't mentioned anything because you keep avoiding me!" she practically yelled at him.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow we'll go. I'll book an appointment and tomorrow I'll take you there."

"Okay thank you," she thanked him and get out of the car.

"Amy comes on, get back into the car," he said. "I'll send you home."

She got back in the car and put the seatbelt on. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you."

"Nah, it's okay," he said.

"I just had a really bad day with my morning sickness," she explained with exhaustion in her voice.

"Don't worry, I get it."

She brought her nails up to the mouth, "I could really use a milkshake," she mumbled to herself randomly. She meant to just think about it but it came out. Liam laughed and drove to the local diner to get her one.

Liam pulled up at Amy's house and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Thanks," she said tiredly. She picked up her bag and open the door and get out.

"Hold up," Liam said. And she leaned down to look at him."Hey, if anything happens, just call me. I'm gonna be there, just anything."

Not sure what to say, she nodded and closed the door. She walked up to her house and walked in. Her mom is in the kitchen, "Hey, honey. Where were you?" her mom asked.

"With Karma, he had something to eat at Tony's," she said, holding the cup of her milkshake up. "But hey, I got work to do," she said.

Amy went upstairs to her room and changed into some comfortable clothes.

* * *

The next day, Liam took Amy to the clinic he was talking about. The pregnancy center plenty of pregnant women, some looking like they are about to pop. Amy tug the strap of her purse tighter and walk up to the front counter as Liam followed behind her. A women sat in a swivel with a pencil between her lips, she's typing away quickly at the keyboard, with a corded phone held tight between her ear and shoulder.

"Excuse me, my name is Amy Raudenfeld, I have an appointment with -"

"Yeah give me a sec," she snaps, and Amy is taken back by surprise. Her nerves were already running wild, her hands are shaking. Then, she feels someone slipped onto her hand and hold her hand, she hold his hand tighter. She's was so nervous that she could not imagine doing this alone with anyone there for her. He was making her feel like everything is going to be okay.

"Sorry, what's your name again," the receptionist ask once she hangs the phone up.

"Amy Raudenfeld. I have an appointment with Dr. Stuart."

She types something into her computer and asks her to take a sit in the reception area.

Amy slowly turn, cautiously making her way in the crowded room. She let go of Liam's hand, once she realized that she still holding it.

"You take a sit first, I'll get us something to drink," Liam said and she nodded.

Women with rosy cheeks and golden brown hair picks her purse up, to allow Amy to sit, which Amy return her with a smile.

"How far along are you," the women asked.

Amy turned her head, "umm, two months and a half."

The women smile and place her hand on her showing stomach. Clearly the woman is happy with her pregnancy, something that Amy wasn't. She doesn't want to think that something is growing inside her. She doesn't want any attachments, which is something that she is afraid of.

"I'm four-month pregnant, this is my first child. I and my husband are very excited but he can't make it today. He's caught up with work." She frowns and Amy nods her head slowly.

Then Liam came with a box of apple juice, "this is the only thing I can get for you since you can't drink coffee." Amy can't believe that Liam is still thinking what is good and bad for the baby when they are about to get an abortion.

"Is this the father?" the women asked and Amy just smile. "What a cute couple. You're lucky that he's here with you," the women said and Liam smile.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked and hold her hand.

Amy pull her hand, "I'm okay."

Amy finally heard that her name was called. So she walks to the nurse that called her and went into the room.

"Can, I come in with you or you want me to wait?"

"You can come in."

"Good afternoon to Amy," the doctor greet her. "I'd like to start with some simple questions, if you can have a sit please," Amy sit down in the chair beside her desk and Liam took a sit front of her desk.

"How long are you?" The doctor asked.

"Around two month and a half, but I'm not sure," she replied as the doctor scribbled something.

"Is this your first check up?" Amy nodded.

"Umm, Doctor, we actually wanted to discuss our options with you."

She looks up from her paperwork in front of her, pushing her hair behind her ear. The questioning look on her face tells that she is confused about what she meant.

"I think, I mean, I want to get an abortion," Amy finally said it.

"Are you sure? Is your partner sure?" she turned her look to Liam and he only give her a weak smile.

"I'm sure," Amy confirms her.

"If this what you want to do," The twinkle of sadness in her eyes caught Amy off guard, for a moment Amy thought that she was against abortion. That is until she reaches over to touch her hand gently, and Amy realizes that she just feels sorry for her.

"Okay before we get, to that, I need to do an ultrasound to you, to check how long you are, and what procedure we can use for the abortion. Are you okay with that?" The doctor asked and Amy nodded. Then she got up and lead Amy to the ultrasound room. "Your boyfriend can come in for the ultrasound," and Liam follows them to the room.

Amy then got onto the chair, and the doctor sits next to her. "Alright then, can you lay down for me?" she asks nicely.

Amy did what she was told and shifted around as she was feeling uncomfortable. "Now pull up your shirt and unbutton your pants please, this is going to be a bit cold," the doctor instructed. The doctor squeezed some cold gel on Amy's stomach and she jumped.

The doctor put the device on her stomach and move it around, "Just got to find it-," she said to herself as she watches the screen. After a moment, "Ah, here it is," then she pressed a few buttons and a sound thump sound filling the room. "That would be the baby's heartbeat," she said.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked sounding mad. She was mad because she didn't ask to hear the baby's heartbeat, to know that it has a heartbeat, the doctor is making it hard for her. Liam grabs her hand to calm her down.

The doctor then scribble something on her note, "I'm checking how long you are, you are 10 weeks," she said calmly. "Okay, let me explain how the procedure works, today, I'm going to give you an abortion pill called mifepristone, which blocks the hormone that makes the lining of the womb suitable for the fertilized egg. After taking the first tablet, you will be able to go home and continue your normal everyday activities. Very little will happen while you are waiting for the second part of the treatment. A few women will have mild cramps and a little bleeding, but most will not. If you have heavier bleeding or significant pain, you should contact the hospital or clinic. Two days later, on your second visit to the hospital or clinic, you will be given the second medicine, a prostaglandin. Within four to six hours of taking prostaglandin, your womb lining will break down and be lost, along with the embryo, through bleeding from your vagina. This part of the process can be painful, but you can take a painkiller." she gave a long explain on how the procedure works.

Liam took a deep breath, "Okay, I think I'm going to wait outside," and he leaves the room.

"So, Amy are you ready?" she asked. Amy was totally going out of her mind, listening to the procedure and seeing the ultrasound of the baby still freeze on the screen, make her feel nauseous. She doesn't know that she should just take the pill and run for her life. "Here's the pill, just swallow it when you're ready." Amy took the pill and stare at the pill for a while before she gets off the chair and gave the doctor the pill, "Oh my god, I can't do this, I just can't, what's wrong with me?" she mumbled and run out of the room crying.

Liam saw her crying, and went up to her and tried to wipe her tears, "Hey, hey Amy what's wrong, why are you crying." he asked.

"I can't do it, Liam, I can't," as she hit several times him on the chest.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting and hugged her. "We can figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy made it home and she went inside and quickly started a warm shower. As the water heated up, she went into her room and took out her phone. 8 missed calls from Karma and 5 texts asking where she was and she is worried that she did not pick up her phone. Knowing that she could call and tell her she is alright, she did not know if she'd be able to stand there and lie to her. She's pregnant with her boyfriend's baby after all!

A horrible feeling appeared in her stomach at the thought and she stopped the tears from falling out. _No, I can't cry about this. It already happens anyway_ , she thought. _But why it have to be with him?!_ She took a breath and decided to send her a text.

To Karma: Why'd you call? I was at the library and my phone is on silent. You don't need to worry. I'm home now.

Her stomach continues to turn at the lies as she set her phone down on the bed and grabbed her towel and headed to the shower, but then her phone rings. Karma was calling her. She walked over to her bed slowly and picked up her phone, looking at the screen. She took a deep breath, and answer the call.

"Hello," she said.

"Amy, finally! Do you know how worried I was about you! I was planning to the mall with you today and when I call you, you did not answer. I call about million times and you did not answer. I even texted you and you did not even reply. I called Lauren and she said you weren't home. I thought you were kidnapped or anything. God, don't scare me like that!" Karma yelled.

Amy sat down on her bed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I need to finish my homework, and I forgot I put my phone on silence."

"Oh well, okay," she said. "But I'm coming over in an hour and a half. No buts."

"No, wait. I'm pretty tire-", she did not get to finish when the call ended and she sighed heavily, dropping the phone on the bed. She didn't know if she'd able to look at Karma now without putting on her guilty face and be able to stand next to her and lie.

She dropped her head back and groaned, stomping both her feet angrily, "Why did this happen?!" she yelled.

She turned around and went back to the bathroom. As she sat down on the shower floor with her knees up to her chest, as she let the warm water run all over her, she thought about the night and how this could happen.

She remembered how she was mad at Karma and how she was so drunk. Then suddenly she remembered how he kissed her. Smackdown on the lips. She remembered the rest now like a video was playing in her mind. She pulled away for a moment before she kissed him again. One thing leads to another and then he was on top of her - naked. She remembered each time they kissed with passion and anger, it made her cringe.

It all started because they both are so hurt and angry! About Karma! What the hell was up with that?!

She was such and idiot. Then she remembered the sound of the baby's heartbeat and how she was about to kill it and she can still smell Liam's cologne on her due to all the hugging while she was crying.

She got up from the floor and quickly started scrubbing her body until her skin turns raw. She needed the smell of Liam off her. She couldn't take it anymore, Karma might notice the smell. Out of all guys, she got knocked up by Liam Booker. Her best friend's boyfriend.

After washing her body well and her hair, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She went back into her room and got dressed in shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She took her hair out of the wrapped towel and brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

She went downstairs to get food because she was starving. She felt depressed and hollow inside somehow. Amy then sits on her couch watching whatever on the TV when the doorbell rang. Amy forced her butt up from the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it and arms went quickly around her.

"There you are! Alive and well." Karma said.

"Yeah," Amy replied.

Karma gave her a confused look, "You sound depressed. Did something happen to you?" she asked.

Realizing that she does sound depressed, Amy comes up with a quick lie, "Uh, of course not. Just tired."

"Well, pop open a can of soda because I plan to hang out today," she said, sliding her purse down her shoulder and went over to the couch. "So where's Lauren?" she asked.

"I'm not sure where she is," Amy answered.

"Okay, I'm planning to stay over. We need to hang out, it feels like it's been forever."

* * *

It's been two weeks since the ultrasound. Amy hasn't talked with Liam since the ultrasound and so is Liam since Karma is always with Amy. Liam doesn't know what to do, he can't ignore about this and not tell anyone. He can't tell Shane because he is going to spill it to people eventually especially to Karma.

Liam knocked on the door, "What do you want Liam?"Robin asked while putting in on her earrings. She was getting ready for her date with her fiance.

"Do you have time? I really need to talk to you, this is important," he said nervously.

He couldn't help it, he need to tell someone. Since Robin was in this position. He was hoping she would understand.

"What is it Liam, My fiance will be here any second now," as she walked to the door where Liam is leaning against. Liam stands at the door, try to get in her way.

"Amy's pregnant," he blurted it out.

"What?" Robin was so shocked. "How can this happen?" She made her way to her bed and sit at the corner of her bed. "Oh my God Liam. Dad will be so mad," she sighs.

Liam stood in front of her, not knowing what to do,"That's why I haven't told them and I turn to you. You've been in the situation, I was hoping you would understand."

Robin put her hand on her stomach, she feels sick hearing the news, it gives her flashbacks when she was pregnant with Liam.

"How long is she?" she asked.

"Around 12-13 weeks," he replied.

"That long? It means she was already pregnant during the engagement party then. And now you decided to tell me." Robin pinched the bridge of her nose.

Liam swallowed the lump that forms in his throat, "I just knew after the party and Amy wanted to get an abortion and she ends up changing her mind and we haven't talked to each other ever since." he explained.

Robin stared at Liam face a few second, "Oh, god. I can't think about this now. Make a reservation at any restaurant you want. Bring Amy, I want to talk to her. Whenever she's comfortable and ready to talk about this," she took a deep breath and grabbed her clutch. "I need to go, Brian probably have been waiting for me. Call me if anything happens." Liam nod.

* * *

Amy was walking to her locker when she got a text from Liam,

From Liam: Meet me at my car during lunch.

She stared at the text in confusion. What does he want to talk about now? She thought that they were done talking since they both have ignored each other for two weeks now.

Amy was twirling her plastic spoon around her yogurt, trying to decide whether she should go meet Liam now or just keep ignoring and avoiding him. She couldn't stop wondering what he was going to say. It's a horror show every time she thinks about what she did with Liam and what they have created out of it.

Why must it happen? Why did her hormone and anger decide to betray her? She thought. She sighs and she looked at the clock in the cafeteria, she'd been here only five minutes. Knowing that she cannot avoid this forever, she forced her butt up from the chair and threw her yogurt away as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Amy sat in Liam's car. He said he wanted to talk to her since she was completely ignoring him ever since the almost-abortion thing. Her hands were together placed under her stomach as she stared down at the dashboard. The only noise coming from the radio turned down.

Awkwardness filling the air and neither made any noise.

Liam decided to break it, "I told Robin," he said.

He felt her gaze on him, "You did? And?"

"She was shocked," he said. "And I think she's going to help us."

"Okay that's good," Amy said.

"Speaking of family," Liam said. "When are you going to tell your mom? It should be soon before she starts noticing and Robin wants to talk to you over dinner."

She looked at him confused, "What? Robin? When?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she said whenever you feel like talking."

"Do I have to?"

"We need to talk to an adult about this," he said and she sighs, running one of her hands through her hair.

Amy turned her face to Liam, "Okay, fine. I'm free tomorrow night."

"Okay, then. I'll pick you up at 8," he said.

"Good," she said. They stared at each other as they nodded about the plan. Something weird happens though. Amy wasn't sure if it was her pregnancy hormones or if she actually thought it, but she found Liam to look a little handsome today.

She didn't know why since he is in his usual blue jeans and Grey t-shirt; his usual look. His hair was like usual and there was nothing special about him. She wonders why she feels sudden attraction towards him. She never feels about any guy this way before.

 _No! Not going to happen! Stop!_ she angrily thought to herself and looked away. She's already pregnant with his kid; she does not need to grow 'that kind of feelings for him.

* * *

Amy stared at her reflection in the mirror and aggressively pulled the ponytail she'd done out of her hair. Tonight was the night she supposed to meet Liam and Robin. Right now she was figuring what to wear and how to look presentable. She can't wear a baggy t-shirt even though she badly wanted were going to a fancy restaurant, she can't wear something like her daily wear.

She decided to leave her hair down and straight; she did not have time to curl it now. Her stomach ached with dread. What are they going to talk about? Was the whole conversation going to be about the baby? Amy could feel herself getting defensive.

Amy picked up her phone, from her bed to check what time is it, and she look at the screen and she got a text from Liam.

From Liam: I'll be there in 10.

And it's been 5 minutes since the text was sent. Amy quickly taking off what she was wearing and grabbed a black point mock neck midi dress. She put it on and began rummaging for a matching earrings. She look into the mirror again and sigh. There is no time to fix anything now. She put on her heels and leave her room.

Liam was already waiting outside her house. Amy got into the car and closed the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he said.

"That's weird because I actually feel like the animal, what is it call. Hmm, whale," Amy answer with her sarcasm.

"Yeah, I've seen those. But I don't see the resemblance," he laughed.

They entered the restaurant and Liam asked for their table reservation and they sit at the table getting themselves comfortable.

When Robin walked in, they immediately spotted her and Liam waved at her, so she could see them.

"You both look nice today," Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks, so do you," Amy mumbled.

Robin then called the waitress and they make their order. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Robin jumped in, "How are you feeling Amy?"

"I'm fine," Amy replied and took a sip of the glass of water in front of her.

"I think we should discuss options before you guys start making decisions," Robin said. "Abortion is totally out of the list. So you guys are left with keeping the baby or give it for adoption."

"Say if we were to keep the baby, how would that work?" Liam asked.

"Well, you too will still have to go to school. And you need to pay for childcare and stuff for the babies and that's a lot to take in for teenagers," she expressed.

Liam and Robin turned to Amy, waiting for an opinion. The truth of it was, Amy didn't have one. She was still confused and unsure, but she knew she had to put something out there.

"You say that keeping the baby is going to be hard. So what are you suggesting?" Amy asked.

It took a while before Robin suggests, "You can give the baby to me. I mean, I'm willing to adopt the baby and call it mine if you guys agree on giving it for adoption."

"What? Seriously, after what happen to me? You know how twisted it feels like knowing your sister is actually my mother?" Liam yelled. "I'm not putting my kid through that. Mom!"

"I'm just giving you a suggestion. Why am I here anyway, if I can suggest opinions? If you planning to keep the baby and expect me to support with the baby expenses, I can't. Especially if mom and dad know about this," she said calmly trying to ease the situation.

"You mean my grandma and grandpa?" Liam said. "You're my mom, you decide if you want to help me with this or not."

Just then the food came and everyone stayed quiet until the waitress was out of earshot.

Liam took a deep breath, "If you don't want to help, it's okay. Then, I'll get a job or something. I decide I want to keep the baby," Liam said sternly.

"That's just unrealistic, you're still in school and you want to take a part-time job with a low salary to keep the baby?" Robin questioned. "And Amy what do you think? You want to get a job for a baby while you're still in school. You guys have a bright future ahead of you."

Amy pursed her lips, "Look I say, we do both. We see if we can line up for jobs and schedule everything before the baby comes. And we'll also find an adoptive couple. I'm sorry but it would feel too weird for you to adopt the baby. So I'm suggesting that we'll decide right before the baby comes," Amy proposed and stared at Liam.

"You can't just lead a couple on and then dropped out," Robin hissed.

"We'll make it clear from the beginning, we're unsure. We tell them not to get their hopes up. If they are not up for that then that's fine." Amy responded.

"Just to be clear, I do not support the idea of keeping the baby," Robin said coldly.

"Thank you, MOM. Now I know you are against the idea of keeping me either." Liam stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Amy overjoyed with the excuse to leave, followed behind him. She caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Well, that was a dramatic exit," Amy laugh until she saw the serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry about it. I shouldn't even tell her. Gosh, I'm so stupid," he said in a shaky voice.

Amy pulled his face, "hey, don't apologize, it's not your fault. So, don't worry about it. I'm already over it," Amy shrugged.

Amy can see the pain in his eyes because how Robin reacted. Amy's hand was still on his face and he was staring into her eyes and he leans in and kissed her on the lips. What started with an affectionate peck turned very passionate very fast.

Eventually, Amy pulled away, "You should've not done that," she sigh.

"I'm sorry," Liam apologized.

"So what are we gonna do?" Amy asked about their situation with awkwardness still in the air.

"We're gonna look for jobs and look for a couple. We'll keep both options open until the very end," he assured her.

* * *

 **I honestly suck at writing, my friend help me with this. My idea, I wrote it but she corrected it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was munching down on a bag of chips pretty quickly and everyone around the table was giving her strange looks. She slowed her chewing and set the bag down, her cheeks rosying up. She was craving potato chips, though.

"Hungry Amy?" Shane asked.

She just shrugged her shoulder, "a little."

"You've been hungry a lot lately," he said, raising an eyebrow. "And you know what's weirder? It seems like your fat is going to your stomach and your boobs, but nowhere else. Also, you tend to go to the bathroom so often now." he said, giving a snobby look. "Mh-mm? What's up with that?"

"Shane, where are you getting at?" Karma asked, but in her voice, she was really saying 'shut up'.

Shane shrugged, "Nothing but haven't you wondering?" he said.

"Shane, leave Amy alone," Liam said.

"What's wrong with asking questions?" he asked. "So Amy, girl talk. How do you increase your cup size?" Amy knew that Shane noticed that something was different about her. Shane always has the ability to sense that something is wrong.

"Shut up Shane," Karma said. "Why are you so bitchy today?"

Shane held her hands up, "okay, I was just asking. I'm curious."

After lunch, they all got up from the table. Amy stretched her jacket down and she hated the fact that she was showing more and more in her hoodie.

 _What will people say?_ She thought. _I betray my best friend and sleep with her boyfriend? Am I such a slut of a lesbian? Am I actually into guys too?_

Then she tells herself that it doesn't matter _._ People like gossip here since they don't have a life of their own.

Something in her stomach did something and she froze, her hand flying to her stomach. It felt like a light flutter, but something moved. It was kind of weird, but a massive smile appeared on her face. Maybe it wasn't even the baby. She's 17 weeks in, it seems too early for that.

Suddenly a hand touched her arm and her smile dropped, her head snapping towards that direction, seeing Karma's face. True to her word, the past few weeks Karma and Amy have been hanging out together like the good old times and Amy was really happy about that, but that just made too hard for both her and Liam for when they tell her.

Which Amy planned to be soon then later, right?

"You alright Amy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied. "Just felt a little sick."

"Oh well, do you need a nurse?" she asked.

Amy shook her head, "No worries, I'm fine."

* * *

After school, she waited near Liam's car. By the time he walked out the building.

"Are you alright Amy?" when he got to the car, she is now leaning on a little since being on her feet making her feel tired.

They both get into the car and Amy smiled happily, "I felt it, Liam. I mean it was barely anything but a twitch, but I felt it!"

"Can I feel it?" Liam asked.

"Well, it isn't moving right now," she said. "A little more time, and it will be a full kick," Amy said, smiling down at her stomach. She never felt pregnant before, never believe until now she felt it, It felt real to know she's carrying another life in her.

"I figured out we should tell her this weekend." Liam suddenly said.

Amy looked up at him, "I was thinking the same thing. People are starting to notice. Besides, I haven't told my mom. I don't know how to break it to her."

He nodded, "Are you ready for the gossiping and the rumor to come to ahead?" he asked.

"I'll," she paused. "I guess I just have to ignore it. And probably it would be easier when the gossip spreads, Lauren knows. Maybe she'll break it to my mom. But what about you? Karma isn't going to be happy about it."

He sighs heavily, look away for a second, "My child comes first." he said and it made Amy smile somehow. "I mean, that's the right saying is it?" he asked.

She patted his chest, "It makes you a man also, and if she loves you, she overlooks it."

"Really? I think I can never overlook if my girlfriend is knocked up by someone else," he said.

"Well, there's a billion girls wanting to be with you," she said. She then realized that her hands are still lying on top of his chest. Her cheeks heated up and she moves her hands away. "Well, I better get home. When the doctor's appointment again?"

"Next week," Liam replied and Amy nodded.

Liam has been sending Amy home when he got the chance to because Karma barely notices them gone since she's busy with her drama club. It was mostly silent the whole way to her house. She stared out the passenger window, rubbing her stomach. It felt weird because it is getting harder now around her stomach.

She started to think what happen after it's born. What will happen? They both haven't met any adoptive parents yet and talking about jobs, they haven't had time to look for one.

Ugh! She hates how she always overthinks about this. It is stressing her out. If other teenage pregnant can do this, she can do this right? She tries to convince herself.

Liam pulled up to her house and she unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to Liam, "Thanks." she said.

Amy couldn't stop looking up at his eyes and losing herself in the baby have his eyes or it will have hers? She suddenly feels the need to kiss him and before she knew it, she leaned over and kissed him and he kiss her back, only for a second before he pulls away. Now her cheeks burnt up, she moved back the when it got awkward and he stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry," she said before getting her bag and quickly getting out.

"Amy, wai-," Liam called but Amy just keeps walking because she was too embarrassed. She did not want to hear what he got to say. Her heart was pounding, not believing that she kissed him first because she actually feels like she want to. Probably her pregnancy hormones.

* * *

She thought of Liam, not sure how she's going to be able to look at him. She kissed him. What a big stupid mistake that was. Maybe Karma won't break up with him after she finds out but she'll hate Amy forever.

She needed to stop worrying about Karma, she has bigger things to take care of first. She knew that she have to meet Liam, remember that she kissed him and feel humiliated. Amy loves Karma and so is Liam. Amy blow a strand of her blonde hair that get onto her face as she got to the locker.

She heard giggling and turned her head to the right to see down the hallway, seeing something that hurt her a little. Liam had his arms around Karma's waist and her arms were around him. He tried to kiss her but she teasingly moved her face away.

 _Doesn't look like there's going to be any breaking up anytime soon_ , she thought disappointedly and was quickly jealous. She frowned and put one side of her hair behind her ear, hoping they won't notice her because she had to walk past them to get to her class.

She began walking with her head down, looking at her bio book instead. But Karma had eyes like a hawk and saw her walk past.

"Amy!" she cried out and got out of Liam's arms, pulling Amy into a hug. Amy did her best not to let Karma touch her stomach and had her bio book in-between them. "So where were you yesterday?" she asked. "I texted you but you didn't text me back".

"Um, wasn't feeling well," she said. "I have to get to class so I can review my notes before the Spanish test."

Karma clicked her tongue, " Always studying. When are you going to start to have fun again and not worry about school?"

"I'll see you at lunch, Karma." she walked around Karma and made it over to class.

Amy was making her way towards the lunch room and she yawned to herself, wishing she could have stayed in bed. She stretches her arms above her head as she was walking.

She turned the corner and bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm so- oh." she said when she realized it was Liam she bumped into and she suddenly felt depressed, remembering him being all cutesy with Karma earlier.

"I was coming to find you," he said and she looked at him confused.

"Karma probably wondering where you are," she replied.

"Karma is hanging out with her drama friends, she wouldn't notice you weren't there either," he said. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." she said.

"Oh really?" he asked. Grabbing her arm to pull her over to a small space so no one would overhear them. "How about the other day?"

Amy's face burned up and she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the floor,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did."

He was quiet for a moment, "but I kissed you back."

"Yeah, only for a second before you pull away. It was stupid I know," she said.

"I only pulled back, because I'm still with Karma and-"

Tears slid down her face, "Gosh this is so stupid. Why'd this happen to me?"

She let Liam pull her into a hug and she cried against his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this Liam. We should not even consider keeping. We should just give the baby for adoption and we can move on from this." she said. "I'm scared."

"Hey come on, don't talk like that. It's our baby, we should consider keeping it," he said.

"But I don't want to take care of the baby alone," she said.

He pulled back, "I thought we talked about this."

"It is never going to work out!" she yelled and looked away.

He looked confused, "what do you mean, Amy?"

She shook her head and wipe her face, "N-nothing," she said, turning around to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, turning her back around.

"Tell me what you want and I'll try the best that I can." he said.

Amy try to let go of her hand, "We're just friends, what makes you think we can do this? You have a girlfriend and I just have me," she said and he didn't say anything, she quickly added. "and that's okay and that's why I think adoption is the best thing right now. It's stupid that we think that we can raise a baby as friends."

"I...I really don't know what to sat to that," he said as she wanted to cry. "I don't know Amy. Karma and I-"

"I know!" she said. "But seeing you guys together... It's hard. And it'll just be a lot harder after it comes. I'll have no friends and I'll probably be hated by everyone," she felt her emotions boiling up, the pressure weighing on her that make her feel weak. She knows she is just upset and her brain is making her say crazy things. She's pregnant and she don't know what she wants.

"I won't let anyone bully you, though-"

"That doesn't mean anything, Liam!" she snapped. "You'll look like the victim and I'm some criminal. And I know this because Karma will say I was jealous and mad because she rejected me and made you have sex with me. I know her, Liam."

"Well, do whatever you want then if you think that's the best thing."

She groaned and pushed him, not being able to help herself, "Just that? Do whatever I want? Why can't you make this decision with me?" she said angrily. "Actually, why don't you do like most guys do and leave me the hell alone!"

He gave her a hard look, "Do you want that?" he asked, angry now himself.

"Of course not! But if you just going to be there just to help support it, why the hell not! Money is not as important as having you there and I'm sure Karma won't let you be there."

"Karma doesn't own me," he said. "And don't talk to me as if I'm going to be some deadbeat dad. You don't know that I could probably be the best dad there is."

She snorted, "You haven't started looking for a job. Everything is expensive now!"

"Fine, give it up for adoption, I don't care!" he snapped before leaving her there.

Amy stood there feeling so very emotional. She wasn't sure if she was angry or upset. New tears slid down her face, more scared now than ever. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling so empty inside. She doesn't know what to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

After having her morning sickness, Amy was kind of disappointed that she couldn't even look at her mother's delicious pancakes when she got downstairs because her stomach just made a turn.

She's could not believe that she is fighting with Liam, it was never her intention. Her hormones are causing her to do impulse actions and say things with her emotions unstable.

Amy took off her shirt, she look down at her boobs and made a face. Her boobs have stretch marks! She can't believe pregnancy makes her boobs larger. And what's the worst that her boobs are tender. Her boobs were being squeezed up by her B cup bra and it made it look like she was pushing them up.

She threw on her over-sized gym shirt and to cover her bump. Unbutton her jeans, replacing them with her shorts. She pull her hair into a ponytail and walked out into the gymnasium.

Karma gave Amy her confused look and pull the corner on her gym shirt, "What's with the big size shirt?"

"I gain weight, and the shirt was getting tight. I'm so not going to let people see my fat," she lied casually because she knew that Karma will ask about the shirt eventually.

Karma crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I've noticed the weight gain. You should do something about it Amy." she said. "I'm gonna run if you're planning to lose some weight. You better catch up."

Amy started off jogging around, not being in the mood to run especially when she's carrying another life in her. She feels tired and her feet hurt so bad. After she jogged around three times, she stopped. The coaches weren't in there and they wouldn't notice. She sat down panting. She got up and went over to the water fountain, taking a few sips.

"Amy, it's coming to you!" one of her teammates called when the white ball went over the hoop and Amy served it back. She's playing volleyball, which she had no choice but to play.

The ball came back over and the girl next to Amy served it this time. Once again it came on her side and Amy served it. She suddenly feels light headed and faintish. Her stomach then growls, probably because she did not eat her pancakes that morning. Because of her morning sickness. She could not hold it until then.

"Amy, heads up-",

But it was too late, the ball smashed into her chest and she stumbled back onto her butt. She fell back on her back and before she knew it, she passed out.

Karma was in a panic and she ran to her. She crouched over her, blood completely drained from Karma's face as she look down on her. Amy is bleeding in her pants.

"Call 911," Karma yelled hysterically.

The ambulance then arrived, "Miss, we have to ask you to move. We have to get her to the hospital right now."

She clenched her jaw, "What are you waiting for?" she yelled.

Karma could not follow Amy into the ambulance because she still has to stay in school. She just had to find a way to get to the hospital herself. Many people went out of the school building, trying to check out why the ambulance was here. And the girls in her gym class are still panicking about what just happen. Then she spotted Liam walked out of the building and she ran to him.

"What happen?" Liam asked looking worried.

"It's Amy, were in the gym class. And she faints and then she's started bleeding," she was out of breath and she add. "It's a long story. Can you get me to the hospital?"

Liam froze and his heart stopped. "What?!" his heart was pounding so hard. "Okay, okay. Let's go!"

* * *

Once they arrived, Karma quickly walked to the front desk asking the nurses where Amy was. The nurse told her to take a sit and wait as they contacted the doctor in charge of Amy's care. Karma and Liam took a sit in the waiting room. Liam tries so hard to keep it together, he feels so guilty because he just got into a fight with Amy two days ago and today she's in the hospital, bleeding and might lose the baby. He blames himself, for bursting at her when he should've to understand that she's pregnant and her hormones are unstable.

Karma grabbed Liam's hand, "Are you okay? You look pale?"

Liam tries to come up with a lie, because Karma was giving her a confused look of why he cared so much, "I just hate hospitals." he said. "People die in here a lot, it scares." he realized then how insensitive he was for mentioning about people dying when Karma hit him on his arm. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant,"

After a few minutes waiting, Karma stood up and wanted to get herself a drink.

Robin came to the hospital and she saw Liam sitting at one of the chairs at the waiting section. She walked as fast as she could, pass Liam and straight to the counter. Liam tried to follow her but she saw Karma was walking towards him and stopped when she saw Robin.

"Hello, I'm looking for Amy Raudenfeld." she said.

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait, the doctor is still checking her. We will inform you when you can see her." the nurse in charged explained.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked curiously with a bottle of water in her hands.

Robin could not recognize Karma but find her familiar, "Who are you?" she asked.

Karma extended her hand, "I'm Karma," she said.

"Oh, yeah I remember, you're Amy and Liam's friend. I'm here for Amy, one of my friends from your school told me that a student got into the hospital. Then, when I found out it's Amy, I rushed here," she told her. "I heard she was bleeding and my heart almost dropped.

Karma is confused and turns to Liam who is still standing, in the waiting area looking at her as guilty as ever. "Wait, you know Amy? How do you know her?"

"She's Liam's girlfriend and I'm his mother," she explain with confusion in her face noticing that Karma looks like she has no idea.

"She's wha-" Karma could not finish her sentence.

"Amy Raudenfeld?" a tall man called.

Robin walked towards him, "How is she?" she asked.

"You need to remain calm, she's fine. She's stable now." the doctor explained.

"How's the baby?" Robin asked again.

The doctor smiled, "The baby's fine. She's lucky that the baby's fine because she was bleeding a lot." he said "The nurse will let you know when you can see her, because she still unconscious right now." and Robin said thank the doctor.

Karma was speechless, still standing there can't believe what she heard. _Amy's Liam's girlfriend? Amy's pregnant?_

Robin put her hands on Karma's shoulder, "you heard that your friend is fine." she said before she walked to where Liam is still standing.

Karma followed her walking towards Liam, "Amy's pregnant?!" she yelled at Liam.

"I can explain," he tried to grab both of Karma's hands.

"Don't you dare touch me, Liam Booker," she backs herself from Liam. "Explain! What is going on? Why is Amy is your girlfriend?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What is going on here? Why are you so mad?" Robin asked sternly.

Karma gritted her teeth and wiped her tears,"Because I'm Liam's girlfriend and Amy is my best friend and I just found out that she's pregnant!" she said raising her voice.

"What is going on here Liam?" Robin turns to Liam and asked him.

"Amy's not my girlfriend. And yes she's pregnant," he explained to Karma slowly. "An- And it- it's mine," he said, trying to get the words out.

"What?!" Karma yelled and throw her water bottle at him. She missed the shot as Liam dodged it. "Don't you dare talk to me ever again. And when Amy wakes up, tell her, that I hope she's dead with your baby," she said while crying and ran away.

"Karma!" Liam cried.

"What just happen?" Robin asked, sounding more confused than ever. Liam suddenly hated himself for what happen. Liam and Amy were planning to tell her this weekend but it did not turn out the way they planned.

"So, Karma is your girlfriend?" she continued. "You knocked up Amy which is Karma's best friend? I understand then how she reacted because what you guys did to her is unacceptable." Robin did not want to shoot Liam with questions and her opinion but she was curious.

Liam leaned back on his chair. This wasn't how this questions should have happened. "Why are you here, Robin?" Liam asked.

"Because I heard what happen and I care," she explained. "A lot."

He snorted, "yeah right. Like I'm ever going to believe that."

"Look, you have the right to be mad at me but you need to understand, I said what I said because I care. You have no idea how I wanted to keep you when I was pregnant with you but mom and dad forced me to give you for adoption. I cannot live knowing that I cannot see my son after carrying him for like what? nine-months? So I agree with the idea that mom and dad would raise you as their own. Not once, I did not love you. I was there if you remember, with homework and school projects. I was there because I love you," she explained.

Liam buried his hands into his hands before the nurse called, informing them that they can see her now.

* * *

For a moment, Amy just blinked. But nothing changed, the walls were a blinding white color, that made her head throb even more than it already was. She was lying in a slightly uncomfortable hospital bed, IV tubes stuck in her arms and a heart monitor beeping steadily beside her. She realize that she is not in her gym clothes anymore but in a hospital gown with a weird breeze that make her shiver.

She looked around, finally notice her mom sitting next to her, in a plastic chair. Her head dropped into her hands, the sound of her sobbing nearly broke Amy's heart. Amy tried to sit up and silently gasped.

"Mom?" Amy's voice croaked as if she had just gargled with sand.

Her head immediately whipped up to look at her eyes were bloodshot in tears, and her blonde hair was a complete mess. She looks like she has been sitting there for days. Which bring Amy to the question, why is she there.

"Amy!." the sound of her mom's voice made her flinch.

"Mom," she croaked again, holding a hand to her aching head. "What happen?" she asked in a rough voice.

Her mom looked at her with sad eyes, "you fell because the ball hit your head, you faint and you started bleeding. Why didn't you tell me, I would've understood?

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" Amy asked and her mom looks away.

Before her mom could respond, her step-dad walked into the room.

"Wha-," Amy was about to ask her mom again when the door slammed open and Liam came in.

Amy could see the eye bags under his eyes, which automatically told her that he hadn't slept for a while. He was still wearing the same clothes the last time she saw him at school, which she find slightly odd. He stormed silently before he stopped at the foot of her bed, staring at her with worried in his eyes.

Her parents shared a knowledge glanced before her mom stood up, "I think we'll give you two minutes to talk." her mom said as she led her step-father out of the room into the hall.

They stared at each other for a minute before he sit next to her and took her hands gently. "I'm so sorry, Amy," he apologized.

Amy blinked, she was utterly confused out of her mind. Even though she was terrified to ask the question. She had been wondering about the question since she woke up and instantly brought tears to her eyes, "I lost the baby, is it?"

Liam whipped his head over to look at her, looking surprised. "What? No, no, no, no. The baby's fine." he said. "I wanted to apologize for what I said before. You know, the last time we spoke."

"Thank god," she sighs in relief. "Karma was there when I blacked out. Where is she?" she asked.

Liam sigh, running a hand through his hair wearily, "Well, about that. Karma found out." he said.

"And?" Amy raised her voice.

"Amy," he sighed, pulling his hand away from hers and making her whimper slightly, "we can talk about this later. You need rest."

"What?!" her head snapped back to look at him, making her flinch in a sharp movement. "Tell me! I would not rest until you tell me?"

He took a deep breath, "She said, she don't want to see us ever again." he said.

Tears came running down her face, making her face and her neck slick and wet. "And my mom?" she asked.

"She knows too," he replied.

Amy leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling, ignoring the pain she felt when she moved her neck. Then she realized that her entire body is sore.

She can't believe that her best friend finally knew and now hated her. Plus, she now couldn't face her mom knowing now she knew about the pregnancy.

It was silent for a moment before Liam broke the silence, "Don't worry, Robin talked to your mom about it," he said. "She wasn't mad. She just can't stop crying. She was worried about you."

"Yeah, but she must be really embarrassed having a daughter like me. First, I'm confused about sexuality and now, I'm pregnant," she continued crying.

Liam hands reached her face and wiped her tears, "Hey, you're going to be okay." he said. "I mean we're going to be okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Amy wanted to run out of the door and skip town, unable to face the discussion with her mom that she knew was just around the corner. But she knew that if did that, her mom would strangle her. It was a good thing that the ER was just downstairs.

A soft knock on the door made Amy's head whip up anxiously, almost giving her whiplash. Her mom was nervously waiting at the door looking uncertain.

"Hi," her mom greeted her with a weak smile.

"Hi mom," Amy smiled politely.

Her mom came and sit at the side of her bed.

"I'm really sorry mom," her voice sound as she was on the verge to cry and her mom smiled weakly

"How are you feeling?" her mom asked.

Amy shrugged. "I'm in a hospital, can't get much worse."

Her mom looked dead serious as she took her hands in hers and asked the question Amy could practically hear echoing through her brains.

"When were you planning to tell me about this?" her mom asked.

Amy turn to looked down on her hands, "I was about to, next week. Before this happen." she hesitated and she can feel the tears start leaking down her cheeks.

Her mother quickly pulls her into a hug. "You must hate me, you know, first for being confused about my sexuality. Second, for getting pregnant." she cried.

"Honey, I would never hate you." Her mom rubbed her back. "I wish you would tell me sooner. I could help you with this."

Amy pulled away and look at her mother face with tears still running down her face, "I don't know what to do."

Her mom reached for her face and wiped her tears. "It's okay, we can work this out," she said. "Liam's mother told me about your plan with Liam. About considering keeping the baby."

"I'm not sure about that anymore," Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't think, you think that is a great idea too. It's stupid of me thinking that I could keep my baby."

"Honey, whatever you want to do, I'll support it. I'll help you get through it," she gripped her hand. "If you want to keep the baby, we'll try to make it work. It's okay. And if you want to give it for adoption, it's fine. We'll find parents that are willing to adopt."

Amy gave a big sigh, "I don't know," she said. "And I don't even know what Liam wants."

"Liam told me you have been avoiding the conversation with him, about this," her mom said.

"I'm just not ready. I nearly lost the baby, I don't think I can have this conversation with him," she said.

"You need to talk to him, Amy."

"I know," Amy nodded.

"Whenever you're ready".

"Okay."

She heard a soft knock on her door. She was hoping it was Liam, but it turns out it was Lauren and Shane, nervously waiting at the door.

"Hi, Lauren. Shane," her mom greet them with a week smile.

"Hi Mrs. Raudenfeld," Shane smiled politely. "Do you mind, if we want to see Amy for a while? We'll only take a moment."

"Of course dear, We'll just go to the cafeteria for a bite to eat." Her mom nodded, getting out of the chair and walk to the door. "Amy, honey, if you need anything just call. Okay?" She called to Amy over her shoulder as she exited.

Amy did not respond. Lauren and Shane came to sit on both sides of the bed. "Hi," Shane said, looking uncharacteristically subdued.

"Hey," her voice was still scratchy from crying.

"How are you feeling?"Lauren asked.

Amy let out a weak laugh, "everyone asked me the same question." she said. "I'm fine, really. Just tired I guess."

That made Shane smile. But Lauren looks deadly serious and she took her hand. "Is it true?" Lauren asked.

Amy did not know how to respond. Should she tell them? Shane would probably be dramatic about it and Lauren, she don't know what to expect. "About what?"

"About you being pregnant," Shane replied.

Amy pulled her hand from Lauren's hand. "I know you guys know the answer to that. Karma must have told you guys."

"Well, we want to know it from you," Lauren huffed the last part angry. Amy just remains silent. "Okay, we'll take that as a yes then. That explains all the throwing up," she rolled her eyes.

"I knew something was wrong with you. With the weight gain, and overeating. I just couldn't put my finger on it." Shane said.

"What did Karma told you guys?" Amy finally asked.

"We only know that Karma was mad because she said something about you being pregnant, but we don't think that is the only reason she was mad," Shane said, "She was so mad, that she did not explain further and just went home."

"When did you see?" Amy asked.

"At school, she went there back to pick up her stuff and she went home." he said.

Amy was wondering what Karma was doing now? She must be so mad and sad about this. Her heart was breaking knowing that she had just hurt her only best friend. She should've not let her emotions control her and have sex with the only guy Karma has ever loved. She hated herself for this, Karma has been a good friend to her, even she is selfish at times. She's still her best friend. Her soulmate.

"Amy?"

She looked back at Lauren, who was waving a hand in front of her face, "Sorry, what? I just zoned out for a moment there."

Shane looked at her with his worried face, "Amy, I know you probably won't tell us, but who's the father?" Amy did not respond. There's no way she can tell them it was Liam's. They would freak out and probably be on Karma side on this. "Well, Lauren said, she already have a guess who he is, but she won't tell me." He turned his look to Lauren.

Amy sent her a pleading look, silently begging her not to tell him. Lauren avoided her eye contact. "That's not for me to announce. If she wants us to know, she tells us herself."

"So, what? You're bi now?" Shane asks.

"I don't know," Amy replied.

"I can't believe you're pregnant and won't tell us who's the father," Shane said playfully. Then he realized something. Karma won't get mad just because Amy get pregnant. She would be that mad only because Amy was pregnant with someone that she loves.

Shane gave her a shocked expression, "OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Amy and Lauren, both turn to look at Shane.

"It's Liam's, is it? You're pregnant with Liam's baby?" he practically yelled.

Lauren shushes him, "Can you keep your voice down, we're in the hospital remember."

They both can see the pain in Amy's eyes as she started crying. "I know everyone would hate me for this," she closed her eyes as tears started rolling down.

Lauren and Shane, don't know how to respond to Amy's crying.

"Hey, we're not going to hate you for this," Shane put his hand on hers. "Well, Karma probably already hate you."

Lauren slapped his arm, "Really?"

"What? Too soon?" he asked.

"I knew it was him. All the late night meeting," she said. "But I'm too busy to interfere what's going on."

"I hate myself for this," Amy said.

"Hey, don't say that. Everyone make mistakes it's okay. On the bright side, we don't have any teen mom in our school." Shane tried to make a joke out of it and Lauren slapped his arm again. "Ouch! What? I'm cheering things up here," he said.

"I think we should probably go. We're just making this hard for you. You need rest." Lauren said to Amy before they both leave the room.

* * *

Later that night, Amy suddenly woke up and she looked up at the clock and it was 3 in the morning. She then saw Liam sleeping on the chair next to her bed.

Amy grumpily flung off her hospital bed sheets, frowning down at the hospital gown she was wearing. She cautiously put her feet on the cold floor and turn to make sure that Liam did not wake up. She slowly made her way to the door, attempting not to be her usual clumsy self. When she finally made into the empty hallway, she started to wander aimlessly down the endless hospital floor.

Other patients probably sleeping in their room, exhausted from their long day of being sick. As she walked, she tries to ignore the breeze hitting her backside, she thought of her baby and put her hand on her stomach as she made her way to the hospital's nursery.

When she reached there, she looked from the glass at all the babies and she can't believe that she is carrying one.

"Miss, I believe you can't be here," a nurse approached Amy from behind.

"I'm sorry, can I be here for a second? I promise I'll go back to my room. Please just for a second," she said as she rubbed her stomach to show her bump.

The nurse nod and understand, "okay sure, but only for a while."

Amy then turn back her look at the babies in the room, all sleeping peacefully. She thought to herself that she can't even take care of herself, let alone a baby. Later she found herself imagining how the baby would look like. Would it have her blonde hair or Liam's brown hair? Or would it have green eyes like hers or hazel like his.

"Oh my god, I've been looking for you everywhere."

Amy did not have to turn around to recognize Liam's voice. She made no move to respond as he walked towards her. He stopped right next to her, he was waiting for her to respond but Amy couldn't find herself to do so.

"Why are you here?" Liam asked.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, silently praying that he wouldn't pull away. When he didn't she instantly feels relaxed. "I need to think," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Do you want to think we could do this?" she asked as they both looking at the babies in the bassinets.

He turn his head away from the babies and give her a skeptical look. "I don't know, we can try. Do you think we can do this?"

She couldn't meet his searching gaze, "I don't know." she said. "I hate this. This is all my fault, now that Karma hates me. I need to decide whether I should keep my own baby. I never thought when the times come for me to be a mother, I have to decide whether I should keep my baby or not. I hate myself for this."

Liam wrenched himself away from her, and she feels like her heart dropped. Instead of withdrawing himself from her, he grabbed her by her shoulders and look her dead in the eyes.

"Now you listen here, listen well. It's not your fault, it's my fault too. I was the one stupid enough for knocking you up. People make mistakes, I know what we did to Karma is wrong and she has every right to be mad at us. But it's already done, there's nothing we can do to change that. So, don't blame yourself for everything." his voice was firm, but she couldn't believe him.

"Amy-,"

"What you said, doesn't change for the fact that I have to choose to keep or not to keep the baby," she interrupted.

"Amy," he pulls her face, forcing her to look at him. "The baby is yours. I mean ours. It's okay for us to feel that we want to keep the baby." he spoke softly, wiping her tears away, with him thumb. She did not realize that she have been crying. "We'll find a way to make it work. I know we can."

Amy tries to look away before Liam kissed her with her wet face and Amy kissed him back. Amy pulled away, "You shouldn't do that," she said.

"I wanted to," he said.

"I'm so confused right now," she said. "With this."

"I know. Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

"You can do this Amy," trying to sound all brave and confident as they sat in the school parking lot. Amy looked into his eyes and saw concern in his eyes also. Of course, everyone knows him and Karma broke up, but they're not sure if she told anyone the reason why. "I'll be with you when you go in and when you leave."

"But what about during classes?" she asked. "I have at least two classes with Karma and I don't think I could be able being in the same room as her or anyone that might be on her side."

He took a moment to say something, "Ignore them, it's not that they can do anything to you in class except give you looks. Just do your usual stuff, you know don't give a fuck and just pay attention to the lesson."

She glared at him, "Nice, real nice."

He smiled and took her hand to his face and gently kissed it, "It's what I like about you, though," he said and Amy blushed. "The most we'll have to deal is at lunch and like before, just ignore everyone."

"I hope you're right," she said. "I mean, how bad it can be, right?" she tries to convince herself. "Teenage pregnancy is so normal, right? Especially with your best friend's boyfriend right?" she turns it into a sarcasm.

"Ex-boyfriend," he said. "You have me with you."

She lowered her head a little, wonder how long it would last between them. She didn't want to feel doubtful and start thinking of how he would realize how much work this was and how Amy was no 'Karma'.

She felt his hand go under her chin and lift her head up, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Nothing, just tired. I've been having trouble sleeping lately." she lied.

"Okay," he said. He brought his wrist up and looked at his watch. "We should go in now, though. Class will be starting in five minutes."

She sigh and nodded. They got out of the car and she wrapped herself in her cardigan. People were confused as they say her walked out of the same car and they both walked together to the school entrance.

Amy feels uncomfortable with people watching her. The school probably see her bump over the green t-shirt she's wearing. It was the first time, she go out without wearing her hoodie or her oversized shirts.

It was no point trying to hide it now anyways and she was getting tired of wearing oversized clothes. Liam thought she looks nice with her green t-shirt, white cardigan and dark skinnies with her hair down.

When they got to the hallway, people around looked at them with either confusion, shaking their heads or snobby looks. Mostly people who are friends with Karma but Karma was nowhere to be found. People around already started the rumors as Amy went over to her locker and wanted to go in there and hide forever. She can hear people whispering 'pregnant', 'how could she?', 'fake', 'poor Karma'.

Liam leaned against the free locker next to her and leaned down to her, "See, you didn't faint or anything. That's a good sign."

She frowned at him, "Be more supportive, Liam." she said with sad eyes and she could hear people coughing 'slut' as they walked passed. She didn't care what people were saying but it hurt her a little.

"Right," he said. "I forgot to mention that Robin wants to ask you to stay for dinner, tonight. She was hoping that maybe my parents are home and we can break the news."

She groaned, "I can't I promise to help my mom clean the house and Lauren will be pissed if she had to do it alone with her. Besides, I'm not ready for another drama."

"Okay, I better get going to my locker now before I get late to class and get a detention."

She frowned, not wanting him to leave her alone here with everyone still watching her. But she nodded, "Okay."

He leaned down to kiss her and Amy wasn't a fan of public display. Before he knows it, Amy stopped him. Her cheeks blushed as she heard more whispers, "I'm sorry. I'll see you at lunch then," he said before leaving.

 _Damn Liam_ , she thought as people are still whispering.

She grabbed all the books she needs, she closed her locker and turns around. And as she just had an idea of hiding in her locker when everyone in the hallway was looking at her. A knot formed in her throat, but she kept her head high and walked to class.

Amy did not think that today would be as awkward as she thought. Not only the students looked at her but also did the teachers. Not one of them talked to her or any teachers pick on her. And luckily, Karma was nowhere to be seen, maybe she decided to skip school today.

* * *

At lunch, Amy and Liam sat together along with Shane. Shane tries so hard not to stare at her bump.

"So Amy, I did not ask you earlier but how long are you?" he asked

"She's around 18 weeks," Liam replied.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Shane asks.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "I never thought about it."

"I'm hoping it's a boy," Liam said.

She looked at him surprised, she thought maybe someone like Liam wanted a girl. He looked uncomfortable, "O- or a girl, it doesn't matter either." he said. Amy guessed he thought that she was mad, but she wasn't.

"A boy would be great, though, and I wouldn't be disappointed if it's a girl. Just hope she won't be like her auntie Lauren." Shane said and he hit Liam's arm. "You'll be a great father Liam."

Liam smiled, "Thanks, man."

* * *

After school, Liam took Amy to his house before sending her home. Amy and Liam laid on his bed, just listen to music. Amy did not want to go home just yet, wanting to spend time with Liam. Their hands entwined together as they just took in each other warmth's as they laid down.

"I don't want to go home," she said, sighing.

"Then stay," he said.

"I can't. Lauren will kill me. I hate cleaning," they both chuckled. "I guess I should get used to it since I'll always have to clean up once the baby here," she said.

"I'll help," he said and Amy rolled her eyes. "Hey, I can help clean a few things here and there."

She chuckled, "you better not just say things and not actually doing it."

Liam surprised her by being on top of her and keep both of her hands on the bed. "You think, I can't do it?" he smirked.

Amy chuckled "Of course not," she said and she started giggling when Liam started to lean his face to her, "Liam stop."

"Not until you beg." he said.

"Never," she giggled.

Liam then started kissing her neck and she feels ticklish and she couldn't stop laughing. "Okay Liam stop, stop, I beg you," she said and he stopped and she took a few deep breaths before propping herself up on her elbows, "you're evil."

"Well, I'm sure the baby thinks I'm awesome," he said.

"You know that baby can hear your voice right?" she said and he looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well yeah, at least, my voice for sure but my mom did mention that the baby can hear music if I play them," she said. "That's why she likes to move when I play music in the shower."

"Hmmm, shower," he said almost purring like and she watches as his eyes fell to her chest where her boobs are getting a little bigger and she hits his chest and he chuckled, "I'm playing! It's not that you can have sex when you're pregnant."

"Who says pregnant women can't have sex?" Amy accidentally slipped the question.

"So you can?" he asks and she blushed.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly since they never brought up about sex again before.

"Well, whenever you're comfortable and ready, we can if you want." he said.

She couldn't help wonder if she wants to have sex again. It sucks to be pregnant when you only had sex once. And being pregnant really did not help her hormones where she feels horny a lot more often.

She couldn't stop thinking when is the last time Liam and Karma had sex. It made her frown thinking how much he could have enjoyed it with her and Amy isn't even close to being experience as Karma.

"What's wrong? Is it something that I said?" he asked and she shooked her head, looking down at her stomach. "Then tell me, and don't say its nothing, I know there's something."

She hesitated before taking a deep breath, "When is the last time you and Karma had sex?"

"What?" he questioned and her face reddens, not wanting to ask again. "The day before you took the tests," he said and she looked at him confused. "Yeah right after I found out you were pregnant. We did try to - But I couldn't get it up. I was freaked out. I was freaking out about getting her pregnant too then since I thought if it could happen to you, it could happen to her."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you for real?" she asked.

"Ask her if you want," he said. "And do you know how hard it is to not have sex for almost three months? For a guy at least."

She then laid back down. She hesitated, before asking, "Well... Do you want to soon?"

He looked confused for a moment before realizing she was asking and his eyes widen, "Um, well like I said, whenever you're ready again."

 _Wow, this is awkward_ , she thought.

"And I really hope we're sober this time," he said, making them both chuckled.

"Yeah, I barely even remember my first time," she said.

He leaned down and kiss her, his stomach pressed against her bump.

Suddenly something vibrated and he jumped off her, "Was that the baby?"

She chuckled, "Of course not, that was my phone." she said, reaching into her pocket and took her phone out, getting a text from Lauren asking when she is coming home, she doesn't want to stick with her mom alone.

"I need to get back home," Amy said. "Lauren is already pissed."

"Okay sure, let me get the keys," he said.

* * *

"Thanks for sending me back," she said.

"No biggie," he said. "I think it's like my job to take care of you now that you're with my kid," he said awkwardly.

"Oh okay," Amy replied awkwardly as well.

They both was about to kiss when Lauren knock on the car's window. "Hello, I hate to break your moment there. But you need to get out and help me!"

Amy sigh and give a quick peck on his lips and got out, "Bye."

* * *

 **Well, what do you want the baby to be? A boy or a girl?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Amy, look what I found," Farrah exclaimed before barging into her room.

Amy was lying in her bed taking a break from all the cleaning. "Mom! Can you at least knock?" she whined as she gets up on her elbows.

Her mother sat on her bed before handing her a scrapbook. It was the scrapbook that Amy and Karma made when they were little.

"I found this, and I thought that you would want it," her mom says.

Amy was speechless as she took the book and ran her hand over it. "Thanks, mom."

"How are you with Karma? How is she taking your situation." Farrah asked and Amy turns her face to her with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, she did not come to school today but I assume she hates me know. You know, for getting pregnant with her boyfriend's baby." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, I know what happen between you and Karma. But have you talked to her or explained it to her after she found out? You should explain to her everything and why this happen. You and Karma have been friends since you were very little to be losing the friendship over this," her mom said as she rubbed Amy's back. "Maybe she'll need time but at least you told her and explain to her what happen. It's not that you are dating Liam right now right?" her mom asked and Amy gave her a weak smile.

She felt guilty as ever because between her and Liam is just started to grow to more than friends and she just realized how selfish of her thinking that she and Liam could ever be more than just friends. Karma would never forgive her then if that happens.

She could not help but feel sick in the stomach. She did not know it's the morning sickness or the fact that she is nervous to face Karma after the news came out, she did not know where to start to even explain what actually happened between her and Liam. When it happen? Why it happen? She could not help but feel that Karma need an explanation because deep down Amy could not let the friendship she had build for years with Karma burned down just like that. She still believe that the friendship and she wanted to tell Karma that nothing will ever happen between her and Liam and everything was a misunderstanding and a mistake.

* * *

Amy stood outside Karma's house and she can feel her heart beating out of her chest because she is so nervous. She hugs the scrapbook to her chest tightly just to keep her hands from shaking so badly. Amy took a deep breath and knocked on the door before she could think twice. She stared down at the scrapbook, fighting the urge to cry. Her emotions are all mixed up plus her hormones are out of place. She kept thinking that the only think that matters now in her life is her friendship with Karma. She loves her so much to lose her. As the thoughts of Karma ran through her head, the door swung open. It was Mrs. Ashcroft.

"Hello, Amy," Molly greets her with a smile.

"Hi. Is Karma home?" Amy asked.

She frowns, "Amy," she said her name as her eyes lay on Amy's bump that has been obvious now. "I'm so sorry, Karma does not want any visitors right now."

"But please, Mrs. Ashcroft. I need to talk to her,"

"I'm sorry Amy, I need to respect her decision. She needs time to accept what's happening."

Amy started to burst into tears, "can you make this an exception. Please."

"She won't even let us in her room, I'm so sorry Amy," she said as she pulled Amy into her hug. She could not bear seeing Amy crying at the doorstep of her house. Amy has been like a daughter to her. "How have you been?" She asked with concern as she rubbed her back, to calm her down.

"I don't know" Amy replied as she continued crying. "This was a mistake. Please tell her that. That I've made the biggest mistake of my life and please let me explain to her what happen."

"I will, I'll let her know." she replied.

Amy pulled away, "thanks, I'm sorry for coming and crying like this." She wiped her tears with her sleeves then hand her the scrapbook. " and can you give this to her."

"I'll make sure she gets this."

"I better get going," she said. "Bye."

Amy walked herself home. She walked at a slow pace as she could not take it. She was so depressed of how things have gone between her and Karma.

Karma would not even let her see her and explain what happen between them.

Amy stopped for a while and sat on a bench under a lamppost. And checked her phone. She got tons of missed calls from Lauren, her mom, and Liam.

Then her phone vibrate. It was Liam.

Amy took a deep breath and answers it.

"Amy, where are you? Why haven't you answer my calls?" Liam sounded worried.

"I'm sorry, my phone was on silent," Amy replied.

"Where are you? Lauren told me that you are not home and it's late and she don't know where you are. She thought you're with me and that's why she called me and I told her you're not with me. So where are you Amy?" he asked again.

Amy remained silent, she just took a deep breath and bit her lips, to keep herself from crying.

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"I don't have to worry?" Liam raised his tone. "Amy it's almost midnight and you're not at home and no one knows where you are. Of course, I'm worried sick!"

"You don't have to yell! I'm fine! "Amy said.

"I'm not yelling." Liam lowers his tone. "I'm just so worried. Something could've happened to you. Please let me know where you are."

"I'll let you know when I get home," Amy said and end the call.

Amy got up and began walking again and she can feel her whole body ached. She does not know how long it for her to reach home. She just kept walking, trying her best not to pass out as all these thoughts spun through her head. She's losing the love of her life and she just could not bear the thought of betraying her again for falling for her ex because then she won't even want to talk to her again. Amy can feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. _It must be Liam again_ , she thought. So she chose to just ignored it.

* * *

After Amy end her phone call with Liam. He quickly grab his car keys and he got into his car and drove to Amy's house. He rang the bell, and knocking the door without thinking or care that it was past midnight. He was worried sick until he knows that Amy got home and safe.

The door opened and it was Amy.

Liam grabbed her head and kiss her forehead then pull her into a hug. "Thank God, you're okay."

Amy pushed him slowly because his hug is getting kind of tight. "I told you I'm fine. Why are you even here? It's late you should not have come." Amy said.

"You told me you'd let me know when you get home and you didn't. I'm afraid that you were kidnapped or something,"

"I just got back and I'm sorry that I did not call you right away. I'm sorry and I'm fine, can you please leave." Amy begged.

"Have you been crying?" he pull her chin up to get a better look at her face. "What happen?"

"What do you care?" Amy said and tried to close the door before Liam stopped the door.

Liam drags a hand down his face."Stop saying that! I care about you a lot. I was worried that something might happen to you. I care so much that the thought of something bad might happen to you would drive me mad. Don't you get it, how much effect you have on me now? Especially now that you are carrying my child. So tell me what's bothering you that made you wander in the middle of the night crying? Let me help."

Amy can feel her chest tighten knowing how much Liam cared for her and the baby. She just could not take it. She's actually falling for him and she just can't. She needs to push all the feelings away.

"If you care about me, or the baby. Please just leave me alone. I don't need help, whatever I'm dealing right now. I can handle this all by myself. Bye Liam." Amy closed the door. Deep down it was the opposite. She wish she can say that don't leave her alone because she really doesn't want to be alone. She does need help and she really can't deal with all this alone. Although she knows that only Liam could understand what she's goung through right now because they are in this together but she just can't right now. Because if she lets him be there for her. She will need him more than ever and it will complicate things. She don't trust herself that she won't fall inlove with Liam. Since they knew that they are about to have a baby together. Amy have seen a different side of him that is so unexpected and she just can't risk herself to fall. It kills her to shut him out like that but she thinks that it's for the best.

Amy went upstairs and into her room, she stopped at the door when she spotted Lauren sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" she asks, her head tilted to one side.

All Amy means to do is shake her head; at most, maybe shrug. But to her surprise, a sob rises in her throat, breaking over her like a wave. She can feel her face begin to crumple and the first tears prick the backs of her eyes

"Amy?" Lauren stood up and takes a step to her direction. Amy broke into tears now. "Hey," Lauren says and pull her into a hug.

* * *

Karma went to school the next day with everyone feeling sorry for her and keep telling her that they have her back. But that did not matter for Karma, people having her back could not help with the pain that she's feeling right now. All she feels like is that she wanted to disappear. She is so mad and sad at the same time, because she could not believe that her best friend in the whole wide world would do anything like that to her. Liam was her first love, the first guy that she actually love. Karma was very devastated for the betrayal that Amy had done to her but she is more furious at Liam. Somehow, she can't believe that Liam is still the manwhore that he is. She should have known that Liam is incapable of keeping his dick to himself.

A lot of questions have been kept up Karma all night asking besides crying like, when did this happen? How long have it been? Why haven't she notice that something was off between Amy and Liam? It kept her up all night wondering but last night when Amy was at her door, she just don't want to hear anything that come out of her mouth because of her betrayal.

She wish not to go to school today but it has been two days in a row she skipped school. She cannot skipped school just because of what happened but she just could not bring her steps to the hallway and see Amy and Liam together knowing that they are going to have a baby together which means they are somehow stuck together.

She was walking in the high school halls when she saw Shane from across the hall waving at her, excited to see her, "Shit," Karma mummured to herself. Karma turn around to the other way to get away from Shane because the last thing she want today is him asking questions or explaining for Amy and Liam on what happen between them. Karma just don't want to hear because if there is anything to explain Amy should explain it herself.

Karma can sense that Shane is chasing after her and Karma quickened her pace and she started running from Shane and she did not know where she was going. And it leads her to a door and there was a staircase that she did not know where it leads to but she just went up and went into another door and closed it behind her and locked it.

"That was close."

"What are you doing here?" Karma heard a male's voice asking her.

Karma turned to her right and there he was. A cute boy with his bold frame glasses, sitting in front of computer screens looking confused. Then she realizes that she is in the security camera room.

"Why are you here?" Karma asked him back.

He leaned back into his chair and pinch the bridge of his nose as he throws his head back ,"I should've have locked the doors." he sighs. He adjusts his glasses and turns to Karma. "You're Karma, right? You can't be here."

"And you can? Wait, how do know my name?" Karma asked.

He let out a small laugh, "who doesn't know you? You won homecoming. You're all over school with your ex-girlfriend Amy." He can sense that Karma faces changed when he mentioned Amy's name. "I'm sorry. I heard what happen and I'm sorry."

"Hey, its fine." Karma trying to shrug it off like it was least of her problems.

"Why are you here?" He tried to change the topic. "Hey, have a seat," he offered her a chair next to him.

"I'm here because -. Hey, I don't even know your name." Karma said as she finds herself sitting next to him. "You're familiar, but I can't recall where I saw you."

"I'm Oliver," he said as he lets out his hands. "I'm in your English class last year, not that you notice."

Karma felt guilty, how can she not notice him at all, she wondered because he is kind of cute. Maybe she was too infatuated with Liam, that she did not took the time to open her eyes to see that there are other cute guys in the school. Suddenly it hit Karma, that she actually . He was the cute guy that Amy had involved with.

"I'm sorry," Karma apologize,

"Nah, it's okay. It's totally understandable. It's not your fault, though," he smiled at her. "I have invisible superpowers." he chuckled.

"Why are in here again?" Karma asked.

Oliver sat up straight and took a box of doughnut and hand it to her, "want doughnuts?"

"You're changing the subject,"

"This is my hiding place, don't ask how I got access to this place because it's a long story and why are you here again?" he asked her back.

"I'm hiding from someone," she replied. "I'm just not in the mood of people asking me questions and tell me things that I don't feel like hearing,"she groans.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want, as long as you don't tell anyone about this room."

"I promise."

Oliver looked as if he's about to say something but instead he turns more, but then he turns around and stared at the computer screen. After a while, he breaks the awkward silence. "So, who is this particular person you're hiding from?" he turns his head towards Karma.

"Someone that's gonna make me feel worst than what I'm feeling now," she frowns. "Are you gonna stay here all day? Don't you have class or something?" she changes the subject.

He laughs, "No, I'm not gonna sit here all day. Of course, I have class, what's the point of going to school if I'm gonna sit here all day watching people through these security cameras," he continues laughing.

He looks so cute when he laughs that Karma can feel her cheeks about to turn red, "so why are you still here?"

"The bell hasn't ring yet," he replied.

"Oh yeah," Karma is actually turning red that she turn her face from him. Then they hear the bell rings. "I better get to class now," Karma said as to him as she got up, grabs her bag and walked to the door.

"Karma, you can always come here, if you still wanna hide from this particular person, you can always come here. I'll be here during lunch. I mean just incase if you-,"

Karma turned around and face him and give him a sweet smile, "Sure, thank you."

* * *

Liam hasn't seen Amy in the morning. She texted him early in the morning that she's going to school with Lauren. So, Liam did not pick her up and when he arrived at school, the bell already rang. So, he did not have time to look for Amy.

Liam was pretty pissed and upset for what Amy did to him last night. He drove all over to her house to check on her because he was really worried when Lauren told him Amy was missing but she just shut him out like that without explaining to him what's wrong with her.

But Liam was passed with what happen last night. He tried to understand, what Amy is going through and he thought that it must be her hormones being unstable because he read it somewhere about pregnant women.

During lunch, Liam walked into the cafeteria to looked for Amy. He was searching her through the crowd when he spotted her sitting next to her blonde stepsister. Lauren is blabbering and complaining about her plans to her minions while Amy sitting next to her in silence eating her pudding.

Amy can sense that Liam was near because there's a kind of unfamiliar electricity that goes through her at the nearness of him, and she can't help wondering if he feels it too.

Amy glances at him, her heart thudding at his sudden proximity. At the casual way, he's positioned himself at the empty seat opposite hers, setting his tray on the table.

"How are you feeling today?" Liam asked giving her a warm smile.

"Better," she said giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry," Amy says softly. "About last night." Amy is still guilty of how she treated him last night. He don't deserve it because it was really selfish of her to be treating him badly, just because she have confused feelings for him. She need to learn to work this out with him. They are having a baby together, as friends. She knows that she needs to learn to seprate her romantic feelings towards Liam, with what they are dealing with.

"It's fine," Liam stared at her and he grabbed her hand and squeeze it. "Whenever you're ready to tell me, anything. I'm here."

"Thank you," she pulled her hand and continue eating her pudding.

"Well," Liam breaks the awkward silence. "About the plans with meeting my parents, are you free tomorrow night?" he asks. "Because I really want to tell them as soon as possible."

"Sure," Amy replied.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."


End file.
